In Flight
by Kinda-Done
Summary: Lilith, a casted down angel from the fabled Angel vs Devil war or The Fight For The Heavens war, has been living on Earth or rather, in the underground for about 2,000 years. Her dream is to return home but clashes with her crush on Sans, but which will she chose?


The sun shone off in the distance with stars surrounding the land. A sparkling lake filled with the most beautiful fish as people flew by. Unaware of the history that went down at that very spot. Everyone wore a robe with their halo shining light around them as their wings flapping. Some were walking on the soft grass with their friends and family. Others relaxed by the lake, never entering in fear of disturbing the fish. Around stood houses that held the elegance that the angels held.

Far below this paradise, under the dirt that the humans the angels protected stood a civilization, built by those cast down from the light. Ancient ruins stood, where a few lived with traps laid out and a lonely lady sat in a chair by a relaxing fire. Outside a purple door stood a pine forest, covered in snow, close by a river stood a small town, filled with odd but happy creatures. A bar, Inn, Shop, and Library stood nearby a house that stood out from among the rest with its colorful lights. Down the river was a charming area, filled with water, within the ceiling stones that shone like stars and flowers that echoed the last thing they heard. Some recounting moments of happiness and others echoing the cries of pain and sorrow.

Within such an area lived many water-based creatures with fish swimming within the water. One area stood out with a fish looking house that had training dummies in its front yard. Inside was a slender but muscular fish lady that sharpened her spears. Far away from such a wetland stood the fiery depths of a lava-filled area. Within stood contraptions that were powered by a large machine untouched by monsters in fear of what waited for them down below. There was a large area, with seats below a stage where a robot was getting ready to perform with a large lizard behind a screen, watching them.

Not far from such a hot was the capital, where a castle stood, high above the others with a lonely man stood in a garden filled with golden flowers, silently sitting with remorse deep within his eyes.

Hidden far within the pine forest, where smoke rises stood a small cottage, obviously hand-built. Made from the same wood that surrounded the area, inside was a beat-up couch with an outdated television with static playing within a station that had shut off the day. A small rug with a coffee table stood between the TV and the couch. Next to the living room, only sectioned off with a half wall stood a small kitchen, holding only the basics. A stove, oven, sink, and fridge. The walls held up 5 cabinets, some filled with useless junk others with plates and bowls. Two drawers were by the sink, one holding silverware and other measuring tools. Pots and pans were stacked over each other, all clean.

Down a short hallway, a bedroom and bathroom stood. The bathroom had a shower, toilet, and sink with a mirror nailed above it. Although the shower was larger than the normal and was not built by mankind. Within the bedroom was a mess, dirty sweaters and shirts laid on the floor with a basket filled with clean clothing begging to folded and put away. Against the wall where the door was stood a dresser with things, half shoved in from an obvious rush. Against the corner across the dresser was a sleeping form within the blankets of a bed. From under the blankets, you could see dark brown hair peeking out and soft snoring emitting from under them. An alarm blared from the dresser, a sleeping groan came from the blankets at the person grabbed their pillows and covered their ears in a failed attempt to block out the alarm.

The person gave up after a minute and got up. They walked over the alarm clock and silenced it. The person stretched, large white wings spreading and lightly flapping in their version of a stretch. As the wings relaxed, a woman grabbed a light blue sweater from within the dresser and threw it on over the tank top they were wearing. The tired form walked to the dark bathroom, lightly lit up once entered from their halo. The groggy person looked at themselves in the mirror. Ice blue eyes met their own, as the young woman scratched their head. Grabbing their brush and getting rid of the knots that formed overnight. Wavy bangs fell next to her frozen lake eyes. Her halo moved with her head movements as they walked out of the bathroom. Forgetting for the fifth time that week to brush their teeth.

She grabbed a jug of milk and a small cup and poured the white liquid into the cup and downed it like shot. Despite never letting a drop of liquor pass her lips. She left the house after putting on snow boots with a fluffy inside with an apple in hand. She stretched her wing as they flapped lightly, small feathers of pure white fell from the large pair of wings as she launched into the sky. She flew above the trees, knowing that she and her two friends were the only ones who knew how to traverse such a dense forest. As she flew the path that section off the woods. She proceeded to walk the rest of her way to Snowdin.

Small creatures ran by her feet, careful not the get caught underneath the sturdy boots of the fallen angel. As the lady approached a stall, where a friend was meant to be. She shook her head with a small laugh and walked her way towards the house that shone brightly with multi-colored light.

From the front yard, she could hear her second friend getting onto the first.

"SANS! YOU ABSOLUTE LAZY BONES! GET UP, LILITH MUST BE WAITING FOR YOU AND YOU'RE LATE!" A loud but proud voice announced from within the house.

"chill papyrus i'm sure she's used to it." a calm voice said.

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE IT RIG-" The louder voice was interrupted by Lilith knocking on the door, "I'LL BET THAT'S LILITH. YOU HAD HER COME OUT HERE." He said unaware that Lilith could hear every single word.

"HELLO! LILITH! I WAS JUST TELLING MY LAZY BONES FOR A BROTHER, TO GET TO HIS STATION. YOU MAY COME IN FROM THE COLD!" Papyrus announced and stepped out of the way for Lilith to enter. Papyrus was a tall skeleton, still wearing the costume she and Sans helped make for him.

Inside the house, it felt more alive then hers. It had more character and told a bigger story. But that was probably because she had been here so many times that she formed more memories in this single room than any other place in the entire Underground.

"Sans! Come on, before Undyne has to come down here and would rather not smell like fish for the next three days!" She yelled up the stairs. A grumble was heard from up the stairs as a shorter and somehow chubbier skeleton made his way down to the bottom floor. He wore a blue winter jacket but was also wearing black and white basketball shorts and slippers.

"alright, alright, i'm here. lets go." Sans said groggily, rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry for making you get up, I'll buy you a ketchup bottle after our shift." Lilith apologized, "But lets get to our job before Undyne decides to come down here and gets her fishiness everywhere."

"sorry for sleeping in, again," Sans said.

"I'm used to it, but would rather you get up faster when you're late. It makes it easier on the old wings." Lilith laughed.

"have you just been winging it?" Sans grinned.

Lilith paused, the pun processing in her mind for a moment before she broke out into laughter, "Nice one." She chuckled. "Now come on, to the stand." She said.

Sans grabbed her wrist, making her heart jump a little before he used one of his short cuts. Once they came out of it, Lilith doubled over, she would never get used to the sensation of teleportation.


End file.
